


"Where the hell have you been?"

by peachb0mber



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachb0mber/pseuds/peachb0mber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt list found <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/136267579521/the-drabble-game">here</a>.</p><p>Original fic post <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/136151713856/i-had-nightnerd-pick-a-sentence-prompt-from-this">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Where the hell have you been?"

“Come on, it’s just up ahead!” Jesse calls over her shoulder to Axel and Magnus, cutting off Axel’s excited babbling to his idol. Magnus looks relieved by the brief respite and quickly follows Jesse’s lead of latching onto the vine-littered wall of dirt and starting to climb.

Jesse hoists herself up onto the top of the wall, pausing to judge the distance to the ground, legs dangling over the edge where she sits. Reuben appears beside her, awaiting her decision. Shrugging, she hops off the wall, in time with Reuben, just as Magnus and Axel reach the top. She stumbles but sticks the landing. Above her, she hears Axel clapping.

“Thank you, thank you,” she bows, jumping out of the way as Axel hits the ground beside her. He’s less graceful than she is and he tumbles backwards onto his butt, and Jesse’s pulling him to his feet when Magnus joins them on the ground.

“Someone went a little bonkers with the defenses, don’t you think?” he comments, hands on his hips and surveying the walls of the Order’s temple. Redstone, gold, and other various blocks complete the walls where they had previously been torn down, and a small balcony of redstone and cobblestone has been built over the entrance.

Before anyone can respond, a hiss sounds from their right, and Jesse scurries backwards on instinct. The Creeper can’t even light up, however, as several arrows pierce its side and kill it within seconds. Jesse looks at the gunpowder left on the ground, stunned. “Whoa.”

“Who goes there?” asks a voice somewhere above them, and four heads all turn in unison to see who their savior is. A blond head comes into view, bow leveled at the crew on the ground, then lowered as he realizes who it is. “Jesse? Is that you?”

“Lukas! Did you build all this?” Jesse asks in thinly veiled amazement.

“Well, yeah. The place needed to be fortified, y’know?” He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, but Jesse beams.

“It looks great!”

Approval assured, Lukas relaxes. He waves down at them. “I’m so glad you’re back!”

“And we brought Magnus!” Jesse sings, throwing her arms in the air. Behind her, Axel waves and Magnus gives a cocky smile.

Lukas bounces on his feet in excitement, grinning. “Fantastic! Hang on, I’ll let you in.” He disappears from the balcony and the quartet on the ground head for the door. It clicks open as they reach it, the excitement on Lukas’s face only growing. “You are never going to believe who showed up while you were gone…”

Confused, Jesse walks past him, gaze moving past him to the redhead leaning against the wall. She squeaks out a gasp and her hands come up to her chest, eyes wide. “Petra!!”

Petra, all smiles, pushes off the wall and walks towards them. “Hey guys. How’s it going?”

Reuben squeals much like his owner, rushing forward and running circles around Petra until she kneels down to rub his head affectionately.

“You made it!” Axel grabs her attention next, wrapping her in a bear hug that lifts her off the ground.

Petra sputters out a laugh. “It’s good to see you too, big guy.”

Jesse stands to the side, waiting her turn, grinning widely. When Petra turns to her and says, “And it’s really good to see you, Jesse,” her heart flutters. For a while, Jesse couldn’t help but think the worst had happened to Petra. She’s extremely relieved to be proven wrong. Petra goes in for the hug first, her arms around Jesse’s neck and Jesse’s around Petra’s waist. Jesse squeezes as tight as she thinks she can get away with, a weight lifted off her shoulders at the other’s return.

They separate and, in order to not seem too soft, Jesse puts on a frown. “Where the hell have you been?”

Petra sees through her charade clear as crystal but decides to play along. “Oh, you know, just outrunning a freakin’ Wither Storm. Sorry I’m late, mother.”

Jesse laughs, unable to keep the angry facade. “I’m so happy to see you. How’d you escape?”

The mood gets a touch more somber as Petra’s smile falls. “I ran like hell for the temple after you pulled me away from the Wither Storm. If you hadn’t saved me…Well, I owe you everything, Jesse.”

Frazzled and flustered by the abrupt confession, Jesse stutters to spit out a question to change the subject. “W-what about home? Did it take everything?”

Petra hesitates. “It’s…mostly a blur. But the Wither Storm left almost nothing behind. Everything…everyone…all just gone.” She turns and starts to walk down the hallway, expression sad. “It even got Gabriel.”

Jesse’s happiness is replaced by a heavy heartache. She casts a glimpse at Magnus, eyes wide and disbelieving. She feels her stomach twist, knowing that she could have saved him, and she quickens her pace to be beside Petra.

Voice quiet, she side-eyes the redhead. “I’m really glad you’re okay, Petra,” she says. “If-if the roles were switched a-and Gabriel was the one here while you…” She trails off, finding it suddenly hard to breath quite right. She stares at the ground.

Petra nods. “I know. But I’m here, Jesse,” she reassures the brunette with a semi-awkward pat on the shoulder, drawing Jesse’s eyes back to her. “I’m a big, tough girl. That stupid storm won’t bring me down,” she adds with a cheeky grin.

The weight on Jesse’s chest lightens slightly, and she can’t resist the urge to smile back at Petra. It doesn’t cancel out her guilt or fear entirely, but it puts her at ease for the time being.

“And don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again, missy!” she responds haughtily in her best mom voice, joking to push away the tension.

Petra snorts. “Whatever you say, mom.”


End file.
